The Future is Wild: Time and Space Edition
by Timeflyer 31
Summary: What would our story look like if Time and Space joined our crew on their mission? Join us for adventure, action, friendship, and possibly some romance as Time and Space help on the quest to save humanity!
1. Introduction

_In physics, Space-Time is any mathematical model that combines space and time into a single continuum. From a Euclidean space perspective, the universe has three dimensions of space and one dimension of time. They are said to be one. However, the different natures of the two cannot be joined, for the resulting chaos would surely summon a black hole...  
Time is said to heal the heart, can lead others to forgive, and is compassionate, only truly angering at the thought of lies.  
Space is a harsh and almost unforgiving individual, merely befriending those with the most powerful of ideals. The coldness of her attitude and the sharpness of her tongue can only be attributed to the long years she has observed earth from her dark, empty frontier.  
Yet despite this, the two are very close to each other, working in harmony and balance to maintain a continuous peaceful flow.  
This is their journey alongside their chosen ones, our brave and intrepid crew of the Time Flyer themselves: Ethan, Emily, C.G, and Luis.  
But first, a glimpse of what's to come.  
_

The night soon fell upon the land of the Amazonian Grasslands of 5 million years AD, and with it came the caroling of the native insects. Babookaris took to the safety of the trees, while Carakillers began their nightly prowl.  
Not far away from a small stream, sticking out with its striking blue color, sat the Time Flyer. Inside, its inhabitants readied for bed after a long day of scouting and counting the animal population, all the while being careful not to fall into the sharp talons of a predator.  
The moment that C.G had announced bedtime, Ethan had all but collapsed onto his bunk, exhausted from the day's work. Emily merely chuckled in amusement and Luis just shook his head.  
As for C.G, she had yet to get herself to bed too, but found that her thoughts were swimming, a feeling that she was not comfortable with. Her brows narrowed in concentration, she chewed on her lip slightly, unsure of what to make of her mindset.  
"Ceege?" Emily's voice tore her away back to reality. "Aren't you coming to bed?"  
Startled, C.G blinked before shaking her head and clearing her throat.  
"Y-Yes, I am."  
"Is everything alright?" Emily noticed how her friend seemed to tick a little.  
"I am in good health Emily, merely need rest." C.G assured, though her body said otherwise.  
Emily shook her head and sighed. Though C.G had been improving with her emotions and being open about her feelings, she still hesitated on personal territory. And while Emily understood the need for privacy, there were some things that occasionally bubbled to the surface that needed to be addressed. But not tonight.  
"Right. Goodnight Ceege," Emily nodded and climbed into bed as Luis started his ritualistic fluffing of his pillow and Ethan snored away.  
Squibby climbed and cuddled up to Emily as C.G fought back a groan of relief as her muscles relaxed into the sheets once she hopped into her bed.  
"Dim," she ordered the lights softly and they toned down to a small glow.  
The warmth of the mattress normally lulled her to sleep quickly but for some reason, her mind kept on talking. C.G turned over onto her side and tried to block out the thoughts, but they wouldn't relent. Finally, after an hour of tossing and turning, she growled in frustration and sat up, rubbing her temples.  
What to do? There was no way that she would get anything on little sleep. Then, it came to her. "Should you find yourself troubled, please, don't hesitate to contact me."  
Time…she could always contact Time, especially in these moments! How could she have forgotten? C.G lay back down and closed her eyes again, this time, focusing her mind on the tall, beautiful woman who had once been the machine herself. She didn't feel so much as a single twinge of slight pain like Time had warned her that she might experience when the link had been established. There was just pressure, so much pressure, yet it didn't make her feel lightheaded one bit. And then...

**Author's Note: and that's that! Just a small, nice introduction of what's to come in the following chapters! There will be shenanigans, adventure, action, and possibly romance as well! Also, keep your eyes peeled on my profile for updates and when I will publish! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this snippet!**

**Thank you, **

**Timeflyer31**


	2. Chapter 1: The Electric Fisherman—Part 1

**Author's note: some dialogue is borrowed from the show along with some of the plots as well. I DO NOT OWN THAT CONTENT. It is the property of Nelvana company only; I am merely writing this for my own enjoyment, making no money off of this story. Please, enjoy!**

The morning broke out in a groggy haze over the Bengal Swamp of 100 million years AD. Local wildlife rose to greet the day as best as they could, going about hunting or providing for their young as instinct dictated.  
Stationed on a muddy yet sturdy bank, sat the Time Flyer. The life held within it had yet to awaken, and awake they would all be, very soon...

C.G blinked rapidly as her eyes fought to wake up to the reality that wasn't sleep. Once her mind had adjusted, she then sat up quietly and looked around. Light snores from Emily and Luis were heard, joined by Ethan's loud ones. She yawned and proceeded to flop back down onto her bed softly after assessing her crew mate's conditions. She stared up at the ceiling and felt her eyes begin to drift closed again.  
It hadn't even begun to reach humidifying temperatures yet and the day's work would probably be best spent in the Time Flyer today (that, and Luis complained non-stop about his hair frizzing up). But for now, some extra sleep wouldn't hurt their progress.  
She was nearly on the verge of dreaming when:  
"NANTS INGONYAMA! BAGITHI BABA!"  
The loud music reverberated around the room. It all happened at once: Emily shrieked. Squibbon ran and hid. Luis awoke so fast that he fell out of his bed onto his hip with a yell. C.G jumped and started barking out orders. When the commotion settled down, all four faced each other and noticed that Ethan had been the only person not to react so startled.  
Instead, the mentioned blonde stretched out his limbs and greeted: "good morning!"  
"What the heck dude?!" Luis shouted as he rubbed his sore side.  
"Eww! Now I have slime all over me!" Emily looked close to gagging as she desperately tried to wipe off the offending substance that Squibby had secreted on her in fear.  
"Ethan! I demand an explanation for this raucous sound!" C.G glared.  
Ethan merely shrugged. "I was just testing out the alarm function on the ship. I uploaded a lot of 21st century songs and the Lion King soundtrack was one of them. Thought I could use it to get me out of bed faster like at home."  
"That does not excuse you at all to program the function for your own benefit!" C.G reprimanded and rubbed her temples. "But now that we're all awake, Emily, get breakfast ready. Luis, please check the data we gathered on the fauna the other day. And as for you, Ethan, you will wash the dishes understood?"  
"Roger!" Emily and Luis nodded and went to their assigned tasks. Ethan on the other hand went into the bathroom while C.G had been talking. She growled in frustration. Normally, everyone followed the rule of the Captain being allowed in the bathroom first, but today obviously wasn't going to be routine.  
"One of those days," she muttered and dropped down from her top bunk with a thud.

Breakfast passed over in a surprisingly decent amount of time. Eggs, bacon, and even toast had been laid out by Emily, who had used the ship's cooking function to make it all possible. No one even mentioned the morning's incident. When the last of the food had been finished, Ethan started to clean up while the others went to the bridge.  
First things first: "Emily, would you mind sorting out the music files Ethan has uploaded into the alarm system?"  
"Not a problem!" Emily chirped and sat down in the chair next to a control panel, only to exclaim a moment later: "over 1,000 tracks?!"  
C.G ignored the outburst and walked over to Luis. He blushed slightly at the close contact. "I would like you to research about this era from the Infostation as much as you can; I am planning an expedition tomorrow to gather data on the Toraton population."  
"Sure thing Ceege," he smiled. She then walked over to Ethan last.  
"I need you to—"  
"Incoming time-telecommunication from mission central." the main control panel chimed. C.G sighed.  
"What can I do?" Ethan asked.  
"I need you to remain on standby here in this room until I have concluded my conversation with my father." Ethan chuckled a little. "I mean it," C.G said sternly. "That means no mischief; understood?"  
"Yes commander," Ethan mock saluted. Another sigh and C.G left the room.

A couple minutes passed by in relative silence. Keyboard keys clacked and the humming of the controls filled the room. Ethan still stood in his place. That is, until he got the idea to check out the commander's chair. He sat down in it, cracked his knuckles, and eagerly began to explore.  
Nearby, the Infostation had been turned on and Luis listened intently as the lecture began.  
"In the Bengal Swamp of 100 million years AD, the accumulation of carbon dioxide in he atmosphere results in a mega greenhouse effect; causing glaciers to melt, and sea levels to rise more than 100 meters above the human era. Coasts were flooded, creating the massive Bengal Swamp."  
"Wow!" Luis awed. "When we get home remind me to start building an ark!"  
"Dude, when you get home, start building an ark," Ethan echoed.  
"Thanks," Luis rolled his eyes before realizing where Ethan was. "Hey, careful over there! You don't wanna launch us into orbit!"  
Ethan scoffed. "Believe me, if I knew how to do that, we wouldn't be sitting here in mosquitoville,"  
Just then did a loud song start to play, making both boys scramble to cover their ears. "Squibbon!" Emily yelled as the creature had apparently triggered a garbled mess of jumbled rock and roll. "You do know that our entire generation is going deaf faster than any other previous generation for precisely this reason!" Luis shouted.  
"What did you say?!" Emily yelled back.  
"Exactly my point!"

Meanwhile, on the small communicater screen near the beds, C.G turned briefly at the sound of Luis's panicked voice then turned back to her father, Linus.  
"My scientists are confident that they can repair the Time Flyer,"  
"So we'll be able to travel through time again? That's awesome!" C.G pumped her fists in the air. But then, she realized whom she was speaking to. "I mean, excellent news father."  
"Agreed," Linus scowled slightly. "It is obviously time that you returned home and away from the influence of your primitive associates Cassiopeia."  
"They're not primitive father, and please, I prefer you call me C.G." she matched his facial expression with her own and a few moments passed before she relented. "I'm sorry; please proceed with the repair instructions."  
"It is simply a matter of recalibrating the temporal tecomotor based on the following formula. First you take the—" C.G blinked as the screen went fuzzy and the lights dimmed rapidly. "Could you repeat that?" she asked.  
"That interference was caused by a power drop in the Time Flyer itself. Are you experiencing an energy loss?" Linus said.  
"It's my fault!" C.G admitted. "I failed to communicate to my friends that the energy cells were running low!"  
The moment she finished her sentence, and that the lights turned off completely and the screen went away, she got thrown back by a strong G-force as the Time Flyer began to move! Getting up quickly, C.G rushed onto the bridge.  
"This baby can move!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly.  
"Ethan! What are you doing?!" "Just testing out the controls!" he replied.  
"Cut the power immediately!" C.G ordered.  
"Chill Ceege, I'm just having a little—!" the machine stopped in mid flight. The controls stopped humming. All the screens went dark.  
OH. CRAP.  
Gravity worked its magic, and as the Flyer plummeted to the ground and bounced/skipped over the water, the crew hung on for dear life. The last thing C.G saw as she braced for impact was the muddy ground...

C.G awoke to the groans of her slightly jumbled crew.  
"Is everyone alright?" she winced as her legs protested the quick movement.  
"I'm okay," Emily replied shakily.  
"Me too," Luis joined in, Squibby having landed on top of his head.  
"Ethan?" C.G realized that one of her members had not responded.  
"Ethan?! Where are you?" Emily called out. "Right here!" Ethan called back and turned off the flashlight he carried along with a large wrench.  
"You had time to check the engines?" Luis asked.  
Ethan nodded. "Well it didn't take too long. You know those thing-ma-jigs that whirl around and make humming noises?"  
"The Hyper Magnetic Ignition system?" C.G raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah...they don't hum and whir anymore. Mostly they...smoke. My bad?" Ethan scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Do you realize what this means?" C.G smacked her forehead. "Without those thing-ma-jigs, we can't start the ship's generator!" "Okay, so maybe we can jump start it," Luis suggested, noticing the rising tension. "How?! I don't know! Do you?" C.G snapped. "And now I can't even call my father for help!" "Might not be such a bad thing knowing how mad he'll be," Ethan laughed "That is not amusing Ethan!" C.G had it up to here with all of his antics! "Hey! I'm sorry ok?" he tried to apologize. "No! It's not ok! You're such a—a primitive!" C.G lost it fully as her lips curled up into a snarl. She stormed past Luis and Emily, opened the hatch, pulled down the ladder, and then walked off. "Wow, I've never seen her so emotional!" Emily fully did not expect this from her "You've got a real talent there Ethan for helping people to 'express' themselves," Luis shook his head. "Guys, I'm sorry. I'll find someway to make it right; I promise." Outside, C.G fully inspected the damage. Not too bad in terms of the outer hull, but the engines clearly suffered as they were still smoking. She breathed deeply. Now she understood how and why Space couldn't be around the boy for more than a couple minutes.

*Later that day*

"Ethan, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea," Emily's face held nervousness as he prepared a small backpack loaded with the necessary survival kit and gadgets. "Hey, I got us into this mess; the least I can do is get us out of it. We don't need to summon Space." Ethan tried to reassure. "Dude, she's right," Luis walked over. "With the power down we can't recharge any of C.G's high tech helpers, including our communicators." "It'll last for a while, right Ceege?" "Y-yes," C.G replied. Though her anger had abated, she still held a grudge. "For safety's sake, perhaps you should take the Holodat too. But remember, it's power is finite, so try to conserve." she advised. "Gotcha," Ethan carefully held it. "I'm gonna go find one of these suckers."  
He entered a search term and the Holodat pulled up one of the most common creatures in the swamp: "The Toraton. Futuristic reptile. Larger than even the greatest of the dinosaurs." it said before Ethan turned it off and stuffed it in his left pants pocket. "Sounds like a Time Flyer tow truck to me! See you later!" and with that, the brave youth departed, determined to set things right. "Ceege, please tell him not to go," Emily stared after him. "Why? It sounds like he has a logical plan, for Ethan. And it WAS his fault," C.G murmured. "Ouch, you hold a grudge like my big sister," Luis remarked. Emily and C.G looked at him funny. "I repurposed her blow dryer; how was I supposed to know that it was prom night?!" Emily cleared her throat and tried to appeal again: "We all want to do our part to get the Time Flyer running again. Just tell us how." "Emily, at this point, I do not know." C.G huffed. "Any thoughts blow dryer boy?" Emily lightly teased. "Well, what if we rigged up some solar panels?" Luis suggested. C.G turned around and faced him with an expression of incredulity and wonder.

*Meanwhile*

Ethan wiped the sweat off of his cheeks as the humid air started to get to him. Thank goodness he brought lots of water. br /"Here Toraton!" he bellowed out as he scouted the area. It had been a half hour since he had left the group and found himself no luck finding the large animal. A rustling of the nearby grass caught his attention. "Squibbon, Squibbon, when will you ever learn? You can't sneak up on the master of all pranks!" however, as he approached the grass, a large cephalopod charged right up!  
"Whoa!" Ethan fell to the ground on surprise and started back up as fast as he could. "You're definitely not the Squibster!" a tentacle wrapped around one of his legs. Ethan screamed; whatever this thing was, it looked ready to take bite out of him! Just as the struggle heated up by the second, the octopus looking thing let out a screech as it got attacked itself; a large discharge coursing through its body. Then it fell limp, completely dead.  
Ethan watched in amazement as the creature from the literal black lagoon disappeared under the water. He then noticed two large hands and a tall figure, standing on all fours before him.  
It was none other than Space herself!  
"Hiya!" Ethan gulped nervously. You could never tell with Space's moods..  
"Don't hiya me! I come upon this era to check the balance of the continuum and I find you nearly getting killed!" she snarled.  
"Phew! Though you arrived just in time! Don't know what the heck attacked me, but thank you Space, I owe you one." Ethan smiled.  
Space turned away and grumbled: "don't mention it."

*Back at the Time Flyer*

A long red cable ran from the generator out onto some small solar covered panels. Luis currently carried the third over, while Emily and C.G sat the other two up.  
"No offense, but are all the people from your era as unthinking about their energy consumption?" C.G began to make conversation.  
"No, we think about it. Sometimes. Maybe. Well, we left people were really starting to get the message about wasting oil." Emily pondered.  
"Actually, I was among the first to be concerned about the vampiric nature of our electrical devices," Luis joined.  
"Vampiric?" C.G titled her head to the side, as she did when she didn't understand a word, phrase, or meaning.  
"Bloodsucking," Luis smacked his neck as a mosquito landed on it. "Like these mosquitos. Cell phone chargers, digital video players, laptops, all those devices we use to plug in 24/7 had a nasty way of sucking things off the grid."  
"Luis, aren't you the same kid who has every electronic doohickey known to man?" Emily smirked.  
"My grandparents spoiled me ok?! Now can we please finish this up and get out of here?" Luis brushed his hands off and glared slightly.  
"Do you really think this will work?" Emily had her doubts.  
"Unless you want to summon Space; that or unless someone can come up with a kite and a thunderstorm, this will have to do." Luis sighed.  
"Commencing test," C.G pressed a small button and the whole Flyer lit up spectacularly, coming back to life.  
Emily cheered. "We did good sister!" she held her hand out for a high five.  
C.G stared, puzzled by the strange phrase and gesture. "Sister?"  
"It's an expression," Emily said. "Just slap my hand." C.G did so. Though not fully understanding, she tried hard every day. She found herself at the moment quite pleased with the results and felt very proud of her crew for coming up with a genius idea.  
"We actually accomplished this feat without the assistance of my father. It feels...pleasant, sister,"  
Emily fought back the urge to hug her friend and instead smiled widely.  
"You might wanna dial down the optimism a bit." Luis closed the trunk of the gear stuff. "I doubt we have enough juice to start the generator fully."  
"I just hope we can power up the time telecommunicator. I cannot wait to see my father's face when I show him what we've done!" C.G hummed slightly.  
"We'll get to that. First we should probably check in with Ethan." Luis dialed up his communicator. "Hey Ethan, how's that tow truck turtle search coming bud?  
"Well, actually I did find something or someone I should say, but it's not a Toraton." Ethan's voice rang clear. "What is it? What's wrong?" Emily sensed the slight anxiety.  
"Well, it's kind of hard to describe, besides weird. But the weird part is, well, I ran into someone familiar."  
Just then did the power drop and the Time Flyer went silent again. "SQUIBBON!" All three of them yelled.  
"Nope, actually, it's far from being Squibbon." Ethan chuckled.

*In the swamp*

"Guys, I'd better sign off and save what little power I have left." Ethan finished and looked to see Space waiting for him. Before he left though, his eyes caught the movement in the water. Two large fish with the ugliest features he had ever seen swam nearby, sharing in the feast of the dead cephalopod.  
He pulled out the Holodat and scanned. A moment later: "species: Lurkfish."  
"Nice name," Ethan remarked.  
"Descendant of the electric catfish." when the Holodat finished reading off the bio, it shut off and Ethan put it back in his pocket. "They're gone; looks like those catfish are catnapping. Time to take a hike."  
"About time," Space crouched down. "Get on."  
"Wait. You're being serious here?" Ethan couldn't believe his eyes.  
"It'll be faster than me walking alongside you. Now hurry up before I change my mind."  
Understanding, he gripped the flexible skin that covered Time and Space's backs through the clothing and mounted.  
"Heels down and sit up straight." Space instructed and started to walk forward.  
Ethan obeyed, a frank but rare sight, and decided to enjoy the view from atop Space's water rippled around Space's hands and feet, and she found the boy's quietness a bit unnerving.  
"I know I'll regret asking this, but what are you doing out here in the open?" Space started. "Well, you see, I may have sort of—"  
"You screwed up again, didn't you?" Space's voice held a gentle tone for once.  
"I might have, I mean, I accidentally crashed the Time Flyer into the mud. Now I'm looking for a way to fix the situation by finding a Toraton to pull it out." Ethan admitted.  
There just were no secrets left to keep were there?  
Space stopped walking. Ethan readied himself to be bucked off, but to his shock, Space did no such thing! Instead, she adopted a smirk on her face. "I should've guessed. You may be reckless and foolish, but your heart is as big and deep as an ocean."  
"I wouldn't go that far," Ethan blushed a little.  
"I mean it." Space turned her head slightly to face him. "Irritating and annoying as you may be, you're still someone I consider important to protect. Never forget that the blessings of Space flow through you." "Wow..." Ethan was speechless. "Thank you, I consider you my friend too"  
"Good. Now let's continue on. Hopefully we can find a solution that works for all of us here," Space picked up the pace slightly.  
Their trek back to the Flyer continued on, only there seemed to be something off. Ethan had the strangest feeling that they were being watched.

*Back again at the Time Flyer*

Luis and C.G tried to reset the panels as Emily stated pacing. "Guys, maybe we should go looking for Ethan. He could be in serious trouble." she voiced aloud her concerns  
"And he could have some serious company." Luis swallowed hard as a sucking sound was heard.  
"It's sinking!" C.G gasped and Squibby warbled in distress.  
"Get Squibby our of there!" Emily cried and they all rushed over.

*Swamp again*

Ethan couldn't fight it any longer. He looked around but didn't see danger. He hadn't noticed either that his fists were clenched too.  
"Easy there; don't grip the skin so hard unless I'm flying," Space warned.  
"Sorry," he immediately loosened up. "Lurkfish...why do they call them that? Maybe it's because they-" a quick movement in the water made Ethan realize the reality of the situation. They were surrounded! "LURK!"

To be continued...

**Author's note 2: Not all the episodes will be two parters; I have this really bad habit of going into too much detail you see XD anyways, I hope you enjoyed part 1 and I look forward to seeing you all in he next chapter.  
Until then, best wishes!**

**Timeflyer31**


End file.
